Secret reviled
by toonanimefan
Summary: Tsunadi believes that it's time for Naruto to tell his friends about the fox. But he's nervous about telling them especially since that their parents are going to be in the room also.
1. Tsunadi and Naruto talk

**Author's note: Hey so I thought to make this story a long time ago. It will be where Lady Tsunadi tells Naruto that she thinks it's time that his friends know about the fox and to top it all off he has to tell them in front of their parents in a room…..but luckily the Sensei's are going to be there to. Sasuke didn't leave the village yet so he'll be in this too. I don't own Naruto at all but if I did, I would have changed a lot of the things that happened. Like so many people wouldn't have died like my favorite 'villain' Deidara. Sorry if any of the characters seem too O.O.C.**

 **Tsunadi and Naruto talk:**

Naruto walks into the Hokage's office and says, "You wanted to see me Granny-Tsunadi?"

Tsunadi glares at him for calling her that again and says, "Sit down you brat." He does.

She sighs, "Alright listen, I've already informed this to Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Jiraiya and Kakashi, I think that it's time for you to tell your friends about the 9 tails. Their parents will be in the room also when you tell them, I have also informed them of this situation and agreed to this."

She looked at Nuruto who had turned very pale and looked very frightened, "Why, they're going to hate me…..like everyone else in the village and I also think that their parents hate me too." Naruto looked like he was close to hyperventilating.

"You'll be fine brat. The Sensei's are going to be there and so am I if any of them try to harm you. Also the parents seem to like you now with all that you've done for the village including the Hyuga's." She reassures him.

"You really think this is an idea?" he asks in a small voice, "I don't think me telling them would be the best idea, I might freeze up."

She smiles kindly at him and says, "Would you feel a little better if we went into your mind to tell them and see a few of your memories?"

He looks up at her with wide eyes, "No grandma, I'll just tell them."

"Alright, but eventually after you tell them you're going to have to take them into your mind."

Naruto sighs but nods his head. She smiles at him ruffles his hair and says, "Alright I'm going to have Shizune go tell them to come here. Okay?" he nods and she smiles leaves the room for a minute then comes back to wait with him.

Naruto thinks to himself (they're so going to hate me, I just know it)

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry again if they were O.O.C, I was trying my best to write them. What's going to happen when Naruto tells his friends about the 9 tails? I'll give you a hint, nothing bad it's going to be happy. I'm that evil. Please R &R.**


	2. Message from the Hokage pt 1

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter took so long. I was working on some other stories and new ones. I was also getting ready for when I go back to school on the 23 of August, so I probably won't be able to work on fanfiction as much as I did in the summer. Anyways here's the chapter, I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

 **Message from the Hokage pt1-**

(Nara's and Asuma)

Asuma was visiting with Shikamaru and his family. They were discussing how well Shikamaru has been doing with being a ninja.

That's when Shizune showed up with a message for them.

"I see so the four of us must go." Asuma asks her referring to Shikamaru, Shikaku, Shikamaru's mom, and himself.

Shizune, "Yes Lady Tusande requested all of you to come and I still need to grab some others. We need to discus that s-class secret…."

Asuma, Shikaku, and Shikamaru's mom's eyes widened, "You don't mean…" Asuma started and Shisune nodded.

"Alright then, let's get this troublesome topic over with." Shikaku says.

Shizune leaves saying, "Please be there son."

(Sakura and parents)

Sakura was in her room when her mother called her from down stairs.

"Sakura, honey can you come down stairs please?"

"Coming Mom." She called and headed down stairs to see what was up.

When she got down stairs she saw her parents talking to Shizune at the front door.

"Shizune? What's going on?" Sakura looked confused.

Her parents looked at her she could tell that they weren't happy about something, but she didn't understand what they would be so mad about.

Her mom spoke up, "Shizune told us the three of us must go to the Hokage's office to discuss something with a few others."

"Oh, okay." Sakura says.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Now please head on over to Lady Tsunade's office, I still have a few others to gather."

Sakura's parents nod and the three of them started to head over to the Hokage's office. Sakura not really knowing what's going on.

(Ino and parents)

Ino was working at the front desk of her mom's flower shop when she saw her dad and Shizune walk in.

Shizune apparently caught him on her way to the flower shop. She was a little worried when she noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Is everything okay Daddy?" She asks looking between him and Shizune.

"Everything's fine, but we need to go talk about something at the Hokage's office. Wait here while I go get your mother." Inoichi says to his little girl.

Before he leaves the room he says to Shizune, "You can go get the others you need to get, we'll be on our way soon."

She nods leaving, Ino stands there confused while she watches her father go get her mother.

Before they come out she hears her mother shout, "What!?"

She looks in that direction concerned when they came out of the room to see her.

"Let's go Ino." Her father says.

They head out of the shop making sure to put a closed sign on the door.

(Chogi and parents)

Chogi was munching on a bag of potato chips when his mother came running in.

"Chogi! You, me and your father are too head to the Hokage office. Shizune was just here and your father and I know that is super urgent. It will be explained to you when we get to the Hokage's."

Chogi nodded, "Alright mom."

He followed his mom and dad to the Hokage's office a little confused, not sure of what's going on.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this was so short, and if you weren't very happy with it. I'm just not sure how to have Naruto tell them just yet, and I had already written that type of scenario in a chapter I was working on for another story I have called 'The Past and Future are to be Seen'. Which is completely different from this story. Please R &R**


	3. Message from the Hokage pt 2

**Author's note: Hey here's the second part to the last chapter. I know you all want to see their reactions of finding out about the fox but that will be next chapter. I'm still not sure how to write that chapter yet. Also please forgive me if I don't update for long periods of time, that would probably mean that I'm busy with school. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Message from the Hokage pt2-**

(Hinata, Neji and Hiashi)

Neji was training with his uncle Hiashi at the Hyuga compound and Hinata who's Nej's cousin was watching them when one of the elders came over and started talking to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded to whatever the elder said and then turned to look at Hinata and Neji.

"Hinata, Neji the three of us must go to the Hokage to discuss something urgent. Shizune was just here and told the elder that was just here that we need to come. Your friends will be there too."

He gave a look to Hinata and she shrunk back a little at how stern he looked at her.

He turned away and said, "Let's go."

He started to head out of the compound with the two of them following to the Hokage's office.

(TenTen, Lee, and Gai)

TenTen sighed as she watched her annoying teammate and Sensei train. She wondered why she had to be stuck alone with those two.

She noticed Shizune walking towards them. "Lee, Gai Sensei Shizune's here to talk to us."

She said hoping that they wouldn't embarrass her.

Gai smiles at Shizune, "Uh, Shizune what a youthful day! What brings you here?"

"Oh there's something that Lady Hokage would like to talk about with you and the others." Shizune said looking very serious.

"It must be very important. Lee lets get there in two minutes."

"That's very YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI"

Lee was cut off by TenTen who yelled, "Both of you shut up! We need to go now."

The two of them looked around, "Where did Shizune go?" Lee asked.

"She said she had to get a few more people to grab."

"Then let's go!" Gai and Lee took off running while TenTen sighed in exasperation walking after them.

(Kiba, Tsume "mom", Kurenai)

Tsume was at one of the training fields with her son and his Sensei Kurenai. Her and Kurenai were discussing on how well Kiba and his dog Akumaru are doing with their training and how well they are working with Hinata and Shino.

Kiba was standing there board out of his mind hoping that something interesting would happen. He then noticed the Hokage's Advisor Shizune walking over to them.

Kurenai and his mother noticed her and Kurenai smiled, "Hello Shizune, what brings you here?" Kurenai asks.

"The Hokage would like you three to come to her office to discuss something important." She says, Kiba notices that the three women were looking at each other and seemed to be talking with their eyes.

His mom and Sensei's eyes widened when Shizune nodded their silent discussion with the eyes causing them to figure out what's going to talked about.

"What's going on?" Kaba asks not happy that he was being let out of the conversation. "You'll find out soon Pup." His mother growled.

"Please go over to the Hokage's office, I'll be there soon I still need to grab a few more people."

"Who."

"Sasuke Uchila and Kakashi."

They nodded and she went to go find them while they headed to the Hokage's.

(Sasuke and Kakashi)

Sasuke and Kakashi were at one of the training fields, Kakashi was training Sasuke one on one. For some reason Kakashi has really focused on training Sasuke and less on Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi just wanted to make sure that Sasuke wasn't bothered by the seal on the curse mark that Orochimaru gave him back in the Chuine exams.

Sasuke still experiences some pain from the seal. This is probably because Orochimaru was in the room after he applied the seal onto the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder.

Shizune then walked over to them, finally able to find out where they were at.

"Hey you two!" She called out.

The two of them stopped training to look at her. Kakashi saying, "Yo."

Sasuke just crosses his arms not very happy that his training was just interrupted. After all he needed to get strong to be able to get revenge on his brother, for killing their entire clan.

"You two need to come see Lady Tsunade. She wants to talk to all of you about something."

Kakashi's eyes, well eye since his sharingon eye was covered by his headband, widened and asked, "You mean…."

He stiffened when she nodded her head confirming what this discussion was going to be about. Sasuke just stared at them in confusion with his normal facial expression on his face.

"Alright Shizune we'll meet you there." Kakashi says smiling.

"Okay but please don't you and Sasuke be late, Lady Tsunade wouldn't be very happy with you."

Shisune started to leave with Kakashi and Sasuke leaving the training fields a few minutes after her.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry that I took so long to post this I went back to school on Wednesday August 22** **nd** **, and then that Friday I sadly had to put down one of my cats :( I typed most of this chapter while I was sitting in the back of a car. Please R &R.**


End file.
